Everything
by Mini people
Summary: series of one shots. And just Akatsuki thoughts, inspired by the songs i listen too. Don't worry not a song fic! no sex just a little violent
1. Death of a hater peiko

Please review! No one belongs to me! I'm taking requests to, so message me and tell me what you like!

Boondocks ft. Jamie maddrox-Death of a hater

* * *

><p>They would kill the world if they had to. They gave up their souls and morals long ago. The pain burned under the surface, as they dragged the lives they snuffed out to hell.<p>

They were god and angel, never showing mercy, dancing in the crimson glow of blood. They would take anyone's lives to achieve peace.

They had killed many, maybe thousands of people. Pein took the sunshine away demolishing all life, with his angel by his side. They drank blood as if it was wine, sharing a bloody kiss.

They brought carnage where ever they went. Killing for them was just a sport; they shared joined kill lists, grinning in the after math of slaughter. They cherished the fear in people's eyes, the fear of death made them smile.

They killed the wretched, the damned, and the good. They didn't care, sharing care free laughs as the blood rained around them.

The god and his angel embraced the hate., because they killed all those who hated them.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Deathmask divine sasodei

No one belongs to me! Please review!

The black dahlia murder-death mask divine

* * *

><p>Sasori leaned over the bruising corpse of his blonde beloved, giving it a slow soulful kiss. The red haired missed the blues eyes that use to shine with life and love. He loved Deidara so much. He would never let the blonde go, never.<p>

The cold winter air blow harshly through the full moons night. He knew no one would understand them. This would his and Deidara's little secret of necromantic sin, no one would find out. His darling was cold and blue now with dull lifeless eyes. Now Deidara would forever be in Sasori's arms, no one else shall hold his dearly beloved.

Sasori laid his head on the blonde's bloody open chest work; his threads were made from the purest intentions of immortal love.

Deidara was Sasori's favorite person and now he would be his favorite doll forever. Sasori would never give his love up.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Cancer itakisa

No one belongs to me!

My chemical romance-cancer

* * *

><p>Itachi stared out of blind eyes, holding onto Kisame's arm for support. He felt weak, feeling his sickness rise within him; he hated doing this to his lover, Kisame. He wouldn't even put up with himself; he hated this disease running through his veins.<p>

He coughed blood, causing the older man next to him to shudder. Kisame whipped the blood that was dripping from the raven's lips.

Itachi felt that the hardest part was leaving his beloved, knowing that they barely had any time together. He felt as if he wasn't even alive. He felt bad that Kisame would never get over him and that Kisame might not even make it as well.

Itachi hated this cancer.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	4. I hate everything about you kakuhida

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Three days grace-I hate everything about you

* * *

><p>Kakuzu hated the albino with seething rage that burned red like blood. He hated the sound of his voice the sneering and mocking tone in it. He wanted that albino dead and buried, god damn immortality. He hated the sick white hair that stained with blood so easy.<p>

Hidan hated the dark haired male with a burning passion. He hated his greediness. His voice always held an angry tone in it, always calling Hidan stupid. He would find that bastard's secret one day and finally drive his scythe through it. He hated the green eyes full of hate and greed.

Kakuzu loved that man but was glad to see him die. Hidan loved the dark skinned man and as he was buried in the ground, he hoped that the green eyed monster was dead.

They hated the fact that loved each other.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Alone i break zetsu

This one is just about Zetsu! Please review!

Korn-alone I break

* * *

><p>They stared through the night, counting the slumped over corpses. Licking their lips at the sight of so much food, the one body organism grinned revealing razor teeth. They were two souls trapped in one body, but that is how they preferred it.<p>

They can't remember who had the body first; they just remember the loneliness of when they were just one soul. They hated being alone glad for the company of each other. They may have seemed like loners, but all they really wanted was to make a friend and never be alone again. They had found that in one another, one of pure white, the other black as night.

They argued frequently, never really seeming to see eye to eye, but they never wanted to be alone again and were glad for the fact that they had each other at least.

Because all alone they seemed to break apart like shards of glass.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Home tobi

This one is just Tobi! Please review!

Three days grace- Home

* * *

><p>He had never had a home. It seemed everyone was against him, even as a child, he felt like an outcast. He had dreams once, but reality came crashing down around him. Home was never an option for Tobi, because where is a home that would accept him.<p>

The Akatsuki was never his home and never would be. A home needed love and Tobi could never give that.

He wished he had a home, and then maybe he just wouldn't be known as the fake of Madara Uchiha. He could have had friends maybe, if he hadn't lived in the fantasy of this fake life that was built around him. He wanted to have a real name and a real personality but feeling no remorse kind of killed every chance for a normal life.

He knows that he is better off alone, without people around him, because if he is fake then he isn't real and can't have a home.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Fears in the water kisame

No one belongs to me! Please review! This is just Kisame's chapter!

The Vincent black shadow-fear's in the water

* * *

><p>The water had dragged him down into its deep abyss of insanity; it had fed his mind to sharks swimming at the bottom. He wanted to brazen like a real soldier, but inside he was still the broken down kid who had been broken down by the village's weight of lies.<p>

He could still head the screaming children, the ones he had slaughter without a care in the world. He looked in the mirror and could see the faces of the people he had murdered looking back at him. He could hear their screams of terror at night as he tried to sleep.

He was the demon shark, always on the prowl, because he was the fear in the dark murky depths of the dark blue abyss.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	8. Prayer hidan

No one belongs to me! Please review! This is just Hidan's chapter

Disturbed-prayer

* * *

><p>They were all dumb in the albino man's eyes. They laughed at what he prayed at, saying that his god was fake, well he will be the one laughing when Jashin comes to drag all the heathens to hell.<p>

He felt like he had no one to turn to or truest within his life, he was a cast away from the only place he had called home. He bred the evil that had festered in his heart since childhood. He had stolen many loved ones just to bring them the sorrow he thought they deserved.

He had killed many dreams as he killed. To him living was never hard enough; he craved a challenge, something new. He took everything away from those he killed, he felt like there was a fire burning its way to the surface of his entity as he killed, cutting off his victims screams of pains.

The thing that they didn't understand was this was the way he prayed.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. I'm so sick konan

Please review! No one belongs to me! This is just Konan's chapter!

Flyleaf-I'm so sick

* * *

><p>She felt bad for the damage she had done, all pain to others. She thought and Pein were supposed to bring peace, but all they did was bring more suffering, shed more blood for nothing. She saw blood, everywhere coating everything she touched, seemed to ooze the crimson liquid.<p>

She wanted a world with selflessness and empty bliss, but no good could come from this sick world that Pein had created. She felt dead, no pulse fluttering beneath her skin, her cold moon colored skin. Her eyes as lifeless as the people she had brought down.

She hated this world, which her beloved created; did he know that he only brought more suffering to those they were trying to help?

She wanted to feel numb, never feel again. Pein made her feel sick, but then again so did everything else.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. Puritania madara

Please review! No one belongs to me!

Dimmu Borgir-Puritania

* * *

><p>Madara felt the hate flowing through him, as he fought. He would bring pain to all their live and kill their loved ones. He felt the rush of bringing a war to all these innocent people; he wasn't evil in his own eyes, just misunderstood.<p>

He felt like a cosmic storm, destroying everything that crossed his path, taking the lives of thousands with him.

He used to be good at a time, helping his people, caring for them. They had turned against him, leaving him to wrap his soul up in their hatred. He was the light at a point long ago, forgotten in his old clan's memories.

He would destroy this filthy race, because he was no longer human, he was the bringer of dark light.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. Gone with the sin peiko

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Him-gone with the sin

* * *

><p>He loved her pearl skin, so white and delicate like the paper she folded. He loved the way she looked torn apart, with the clearest tears pouring down her cheeks, the blackest make up leaving dark shadow lines down her cheeks.<p>

Her touch felt colder than ice as if it ran through her veins, icy cold pain shooting where she had last touched him. She smelled like a thousand dead roses clustered together, Pein missed that smell that used to stain his senses.

He had seen ever tear Konan had shed, the abyss of cool liquid pouring from her eyes, he had tasted every tear she had cried.

He didn't want her to leave, never had. Pein had made his dear angel leave, so she would be gone with sin and never have to be corrupted again.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	12. Master of Puppets sasori

Please review! No one belongs to me!

Metallica- Master of Puppets

* * *

><p>He pulled all the strings, playing them as if they were a beautiful violin. These things lived through him, they were his creations. He brought them all to life, leading them with broken wings.<p>

He controlled everything, like a complicated dance, he would lead them, because they were all his. Sasori's mind overpowered their free will, he frayed the strings.

He pulled his own strings as well, turning himself into one of them, his so called masterpieces. His art was beautiful, even as he drove himself to the brink and back. He dove into madness, pulling the strings seemed to have corrupted him.

Because Sasori was the Master of Puppets, always weaving the threads of life itself.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	13. Monster itachi

Please review! No one belongs to me!

Heart self-destruct-Monster

* * *

><p>The raven haired male had become what he tried so hard to fight. He became a monster. He had killed many, so very many souls had been taken by his pale hands and red eyes.<p>

He felt the sea of misery dragging him further down into madness, further into hell. He knew the fires would burn his soul and eventually take him down, like a mighty demon spreading its dark feathery wings.

He wanted to tell Sasuke the truth but knew that it would never happen, because he had already destroyed what was left of his dear brother. He could never be saved.

He was never alone, the darkness enclosing him like a lovers embrace.

All Itachi could think of was_ when did I become this monster?_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	14. Ugly kakuzu

No one belongs to me! Please review!

The Exies-Ugly

* * *

><p>He was ugly, on the outside and out. He was a monster, the stitches pulsing beneath his skin.<p>

Kakuzu knew the money that he loved would never save him, he would die alone and cold. He was fake and empty on the inside, his body decaying along with his real heart long ago.

He was sick, burning inside and slowly that fire would rupture destroying him. He was a lost soul, no one really knew him, knew the fact he was still afraid. He lied and said that he was okay, when really he was lost.

He was a liar, saying that he could live forever, because the devil would sure as hell come his soul one of these days.

He wanted to know _Was everyone else ugly like him._

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	15. City deidara

No one belongs to me! Please review! If you have one-shot requests send them to me and I will try my best!

Hollywood undead-City

* * *

><p>Deidara loved the feeling of flames licking his skin, his art bursting in the sky in thousands of colors. The flames licked tree tops, making the leafy green hues explode and burn away to ashes.<p>

Deidara loves seeing ashes raining down upon his destruction, the pure gray looking like snow, coating the world in its darkness. He hated people who criticized his art, he would make them burn away as well with the rest of the world.

He loved watching things burn, the smell ignited his senses sending the blonde on a dizzy high. The sight of burning flames aroused him and took him to even greater heights.

Deidara wanted to watch the world burn away.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	16. Land in Sight kisaita

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Oomph!-Land in sight

* * *

><p>Kisame had always needed dry land to lay his head down on. He had been floating in the sea of lies, looking for the truth.<p>

Itachi was his light house always guiding Kisame back home and out of the black storm which corrupted his thoughts. He always heard the sirens screeching as he fought, calling for him just to let it all go. Itachi would always guide the man back to the calming shores, out of the waves of pained screams.

Kisame had floated for years alone, looking for land. Finally Itachi's beacon light had broken through illuminating the oozing sea that threatening to destroy Kisame whole. That day Kisame found land and laid his wary head to rest.

Itachi was Kisame's land in sight.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
